Adventures In Egypt
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: Sequel to 'Victoria's Plan! Victoria gets to choose where to go on Duel Academy's school trip. She decides to go to Egypt and there some weird things happen! Amanda and I appear in this story... just to let you know!
1. New Friends And A Duel

----------

-The next morning-

Victoria was at the docks just walking around when she noticed these two girls walking towards her.

"Hi." One of the girls greeted.

"Hi." Victoria greeted back. "You look somewhat familiar have I met you before?" She asked the girl.

"No, that's impossible. We just got here."

"Yeah, I guess it is, but... something about you seems so familiar. Especially around the eyes." Victoria said, then thought of something. "You don't happen to have a brother do you?"

"Yeah, an older brother... how did you know?"

"Jaden Yuki, right?"

"Are you a mind reader?" The girl asked, and Victoria giggled.

"No. I met him and you guys look so much alike. Same hair, same eyes... everything."

"You met him?"

"Yep."

"I've been looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh sure... he's with **my** brother." Victoria said, then looked at the other girl. "And you're... a Truesdale." Victoria said.

"You **scare** me." Said the girl.

"Well... it's kinda obvious because not many people have light blue hair."

"Oh... yeah, I guess that's true."

"Well... you know our **last** names so why don't we tell you our **first** names. I'm **Lily** Yuki."

"And I'm **Amanda** Truesdale."

"Well... glad to meet the both of you." Victoria said. "And I'm Victoria Misawa."

"Misawa? ...Misawa?" Lily whispered, trying to think of where she had heard that name before.

"**Bastion** Misawa is my older brother." She said, and Lily snapped her fingers.

"I knew that." Lily said, and Victoria just giggled.

"Come on. I know where your brothers are so you can just follow me." Victoria said so they followed her to the Ra yellow dorm.

-In Bastion's dorm room-

Jaden and Syrus were in the room with Bastion and they were talking when there was a knock at the door. So Bastion got up to answer it.

"Hi Victoria."

"Hi. Can me and my friends come in?"

"Yes, come on in." Bastion said, and stepped aside so them to come in.

When they got in the room, they saw Jaden and Syrus sitting on the bed.

"Syrus!" Amanda yelled, and tackled him to the bed.

"Jaden!" Lily yelled, then tackled Jaden, but since Jaden was on the edge of the bed he fell over.

"Okay, Lily, okay! It's good to see you too!" Jaden said as he hugged Lily back. Then they heard Syrus start to laugh.

"No, Amanda, no. Now your tickling." Syrus said, and Amanda started to do it more. "No, no. We don't do that here." He said as he continued to be tickled to death. "Stop. I can't stand the tickling. Help! Jaden!" Syrus yelled while still laughing.

_'Nothing like watching someone being tickled to brighten up your day.'_ Victoria thought.

"Give up, Syrus?" Amanda asked.

"I give up. I told ya." Syrus said so Amanda stopped.

-That night-

They were all still in Bastion's and Victoria's dorm room with all the lights off, the curtains drawn, and the only light in the room was a single lit candle. They were all sitting in a circle around the candle telling scary stories. Using their monster cards to determine how scary the story would be. (Me and my friends do that all the time... it's **really** fun! Anyways...)

Syrus had just finished telling a story that wasn't exactly that scary, but then again he only picked up a level two monster so it didn't really have to be.

"Okay, you're turn, Victoria." Lily said.

"Cool. Lets see what I get." Victoria said as she picked up one of her cards and looked at it.

"Wow! That's a level fifteen monster." Lily said as she looked at it too.

"Yeah. Lets see... I have a story that will do the trick." Victoria said as she placed her card in the middle. "Picture it... in the middle of the desert in Egypt, a lonely outcast walking along the sand. When **suddenly**... they hear this voice... calling them in." She said, jumping slightly when she said 'suddenly', making everyone else jump too. "The voice starts to call for them saying, 'It me. I'm here. Come closer.' The voice said." She made a creepy voice when she imitaded it. "The outcast moved closer to the voice when suddenly..." She trailed off and moved back a little, causing everyone to lean in. Then she leaps forward when she started telling the story again and everyone jumped back. "A graverobber jumps out, stabs the outcast, and leaves him for the scorpions." She finished, then laughed wickedly, imitading the graverobber.

The next thing she knew, Syrus fainted from fright.

"Aw, come on. It couldn't of been **that** scary." She said, and everyone else fell over too, even Jaden.

"Ouch. Guess I overdid it." She said to herself. "I didn't mean to make anyone faint. I was just trying to tell a good scary story."

-The next day at school-

They were in class when all of a sudden the teacher interrupted them to make an announcement.

"Attention, everyone, attention. I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we will have a student announce where we will be going on our school trip **this** year. Now... who wants to be the student who makes it?" The teacher asked, only Victoria and Jaden raised their hands.

"Well, well, well. It looks like there's gonna be a duel going on later today between Jaden Yuki and Victoria Misawa to see who gets it."

-After class-

"Hey! Jaden!" Victoria yelled as she ran up to him at his locker.

"Oh... hi Victoria." Jaden said as he shut his locker door.

"So... ready for this duel?"

"You better believe it."

"You got a place in mind?"

"Not really... but I'll think of something. What about you?"

"Well... there's one place that I've **always** wanted to go to."

"Where's that?"

"Egypt."

"But... won't your story come true?" Jaden asked, and she giggled.

"It's not gonna come true, Jaden. It was just a scary story that I thought of." She said with a smile.

"Sure scared the hell out of me." He said.

"If you ever get a hell part of you... let me know." She said, then looked at her watch. "Holy shittaki mushrooms! We've gotta go or we'll be late for our own duel!" Victoria said, then grabbed Jaden's wrist and dragged him to the duel arena.

-In the duel arena-

Everyone in the school was now sitting in seats and was excited to watch the duel that was about to go on.

"Why is everyone here? Picking a place to go for the school trip isn't **that** exciting." Amanda said.

"I know." Someone behind them said, and they all turned around to see Zane standing there.

"Zane!" Amanda said, excitedly as she jumped up and gave Zane a huge hug.

"Hi Amanda. Hi Syrus." Zane said.

"Hi." Syrus said. "How did you get here?"

"I took a ship here. What else? And I noticed that no one was around so I figured..."

"A big duel." Syrus finished.

"Yeah."

"I don't care **why** your here. I am **so** glad." Syrus said as he gave Zane a hug too.

"Good." Zane said.

Then they all saw Jaden come in with Victoria.

Amanda sat back down and since there was only one seat left after that, Zane sat down first and Syrus sat on his lap.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Syrus asked.

"No. Actually... it's like I'm not even holding anything at all." Zane said, and Syrus blushed lightly.

When Jaden and Victoria actually got on the dueling platform that's when Victoria realized just **how** many people were watching. She started to feel uneasy. Jaden noticed so he walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sure. I've dueled with people watching me before, but not **this** many people. I'm not sure if I can do it anymore, Jaden. **You** pick the place to go because I'm just not sure about this." Victoria said, and was about to walk away, but Jaden gently grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him.

"Don't be scared, Victoria. You can **do** this." Jaden told her, confidently. "You just have to believe in yourself... and your cards." He said, and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Jaden. And... you're right. I'll do it!" She said, and he smiled back at her.

"Good. Now lets do this thing!" Jaden said, then went back over to his side, they activated their duel disks and the duel began.

-After the duel-

Jaden had won the duel and Victoria kneeled down as her life points went to zero, a sad look on her face.

"Excellent duel, Jaden!" One of the teachers said as he came up to him, after Jaden had gone up to Victoria.

"Thanks."

"And now you get to choose where you want to go for our school trip."

"Well... I... think that **Victoria** should decide." Jaden said, and Victoria got up, looking at Jaden strangely. "She's a good duelist and had me on the hook there for a litte bit. And she duels with her **heart **and trusts in her cards. That something that I think **all** duelists should do." He said, and she smiled warmly at him.

"But, Jaden... I didn't win."

"Victoria... there's a **lot** more to dueling then just winning."

"Where did you hear **that**?"

"Bastion told me." Jaden said, and Victoria looked up at Bastion, then turned back to Jaden. "Now... where was it you wanted to go again?" He asked.

"Egypt." Victoria whispered.

"Say it loud, say it proud." Jaden said with a smile.

"Egypt." She said, and everyone started cheering.

"Okay then. Looks like we're going to **Egypt** for a couple weeks. Now everyone leave and get packed up. We leave tomorrow." The teacher said before turning and walking out. Everyone leaving to go back to their dorms to get packed up.

----------


	2. Meeting Two New Friends

----------

-The next day at around two o'clock-

They all arrived in Egypt and Victoria was litterally the first one to get off the plane. She was so excited to finally be able to be in Egypt. She breathed in the smell and she got the smell of the Nile mixed with sand. Of course, it was hot there so she was now wearing a tank top, sandles, and shorts.

-About twenty minutes later-

Everyone was now off the plane.

"Man, how can it be **this** hot?!" Jaden complained.

"You're in the desert, what did you except? For it to be **cold**?"

"Well... it **does** get cold at night." Bastion said.

"Do you have to ruin **everything** with that big brain of yours?" Victoria asked.

"I was just tryin' to help."

"Yes, you help your boyfriend while **I** help myself to the sites." Victoria said, and ran off.

"Be careful of quicksand and snakes... and scorpions... and spiders!" Bastion yelled after her.

"Will do!" She yelled back as she continued running. She keeped running until she reached a cliff where you could see **everything** from. The Nile, the ruins, the Valley of the Kings, even the old palece. _'It's __**so**__ beautiful.'_ Victoria thought, closing her eyes, breathing in the smell again. _'The smell of __**pure**__ Egypt. It's so... intoxicating.'_ She thought, happily.

"You like it?" Someone asked behind her, and she turned around quickly, almost falling, but the guy caught her by the waist. "Careful, careful, easy." He said as he pulled her back up and away from the edge. Their faces got close together and they looked each other in the eyes.

Victoria could feel her face heat up from the close contact. She didn't know who this guy was and she's never even **seen** him before, but there was something about him that she trusted. Maybe it was the fact that he had just saved her life.

"T-thank you... for saving my life." She whispered.

"Your welcome." He said. "I just saw you standing there looking happy so I figured to you were enjoying the scenery."

"Oh, I was."

"Oh... I must of interrupted."

"No. I didn't mean **that** way. I just meant that I'm not looking at it right **now**. **That's** what I meant when I said 'was'."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well... okay."

"Do you want to meet my family and friends?"

"Um... okay, but I don't have much time. Maybe an hour at the most."

"It's alright. It won't take long." Victoria said as she took his hand and lead him to where the rest of them were.

-With everyone else-

They were all where they were last time, talking to a girl from Ra yellow. Her name was Hiita. Victoria came up to them still holding the guy's hand.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Victoria."

"Hey Hiita." Victoria greeted.

"Hey Victoria." Hiita greeted back. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is... well... um... actually I didn't catch your name."

"M-M-Mahad." He said. (Evil snicker)

"I could of **sworn** I've heard that name somewhere before." Victoria said.

"Well... that's impossible. I'm not famous and I don't really know many people."

"Yeah, I guess so." Victoria said, then introduced him to everyone.

-Half an hour later-

"Thank you for your generous friendliness and for this interesting Japanese food called 'Ramen' (hehe), but I really must be going now." Mahad said as he stood up. He was about to leave when Victoria got up too and grabbed his wrist gently. He turned back and looked at her.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"...I have a strong feeling that you will." He said after a minute of silence. So she let go of his wrist and he walked away. She sat back down and keeped her eyes on the door that he just went through, as if hoping for him to come back. Until Amanda said something that broke the silence.

"You **like** him." She said, and Victoria turned to her quickly.

"Well... yeah. The man saved my life. Why **wouldn't** I like him?"

"Not **that** way, Victoria." Amanda said, and Victoria blushed lightly.

"You're insane."

"That's the Misawa's for you. Always doubting what they **really** feel." Jaden said, and Bastion laughed sarcastically right back at him.

"Very funny, Jaden."

"Aw, come on, Bastion. You know I'm only teasing you because I like you." Jaden said, then kissed him.

"Hey!" Chazz yelled. "Get a room!"

"We would be **glad** to, Chazzy." Jaden said, oblivious as usual, as he stood up and brought Bastion into an empty room.

-That night-

Victoria was standing right at the edge of the Nile river when she heard hissing, like a snake. She looked down and there was a cobra right at her feet.

"Go away." She said then kicked it, and it almost landed on Bastion, who was coming towards her along with everyone else, but he moved out of the way just in time.

"Those are poisonous, you know?" Bastion said.

"Only if they bite you." Victoria added.

"Poisonous?!" Syrus yelled before screaming and hopping onto Zane's shoulders.

"Syrus, can you get off me?"

"Why am I heavy?"

"No, but I was wondering because I don't really feel like giving a piggyback ride right now."

"I'm not getting off until that snake goes away." Syrus said, and Zane kicked the snake so it slittered away.

"There. You can get off now." Zane said. So Syrus got down and hugged Zane.

"Thanks, Zane. I didn't want to end up as snake food."

"That's understandable."

"Come on, Victoria. That's **exactly** why you shouldn't be out here **alone**. First, you almost fall off a cliff and then if we hadn't of shown up that snake could of bit you and you could of died."

"I'm **fine**, Nii-san. Mahad saved me earlier and I can defend myself against a snake." Victoria said, trying to make a point.

"How did you get so stubborn?"

"I take after **you**, remember?" Victoria said, and Bastion let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine, if you want to be here alone and get yourself killed eventually. Be my guest." Bastion said and walked away, everyone else following him.

_'Nii-san, thinks he knows everything.'_ Victoria thought.

"That was kinda mean to say." Some one said, and Victoria turned around to see Mahad standing right behind her.

"You've **gotta** stop doing that? You're gonna kill me one of these days." She said.

"Sorry, but I just want to say that it was kinda mean what you said to your brother."

"He's being so overprotective."

"Overprotective?" Mahad asked. "Victoria, that's because he loves you and doesn't wanna see you get hurt." Mahad said.

"I know, but why does he have to be so... harsh in protecting me?"

"That just means that he loves you **very** much." He said, and Victoria started crying. He quickly went over to her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said such a thing to him. He was just looking out for me." She said as she continued crying. "I'm a **horrible** little sister."

"That's not true, Victoria." He said, gently. "You're a good little sister... atleast I'm guessing you would be."

"Well... you're wrong. I'm **terrible** and don't deserve to be in the same family as a terrific guy like Nii-san." Victoria said, sadly. "How could I **do** that?"

"It's okay, Victoria. Look..." He said as he pulled her back just enough so he could her face. He took ahold of her chin and made her look into his eyes, that were showing nothing but care and compassion. "Go to him and tell him you're sorry. If he's as great of a guy as you think he is then he should forgive you with no problems at all."

"You think?"

"I **know**, love."

"Love?" She asked, and he slapped one of his hands over his mouth. She giggled about how cute he looked when he did that. His face flushed a little, his hand over his mouth, and surprise shown brightly in his eyes.

"You're cute." She said, then when she realized what she had said, it was **her** turn to blush.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Well... um... a... little." She answered, slowly. "When you do **that** you are and the rest of the time you look h-" She was just about to say it when she stopped herself.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing." She said, quickly. "Something actually, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I just can't." She whined.

"Come on, Victoria. Just say it."

"No. Besides, I have to go say sorry to Nii-san." She said, then quickly turned around and walked away.

_'Why am I acting this way towards her? I've never acted this way with anyone else. __**Especially**__ since it's __**wrong**__ for a spirit to even __**see**__ a human.'_ He thought. _'I must go. I'm attracting too much attention around here.'_ He thought and walked away.

----------


	3. Bastion's Secret

----------

-The next morning-

Victoria was walking alone across the desert sand, not far from where everyone else was. Then all of a sudden, she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" She asked, quickly, a little scared. No one answered. She heard the footsteps behind her, but when she turned around she saw no one. "Who's there?" She asked again. Then someone came from behind the cactus. He looked rather familiar. "Who are you? And why are you following me?"

"Sorry. I'm Yugi and I couldn't help but notice that you look a little lost."

"I'm not lost. I know **exactly** where I'm going. And did you say you're name was Yugi?"

"Yes."

"Are you **the** Yugi?"

"The Yugi?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know... Yugi Motou?"

"That's me." He said. She ran up to him and started shaking his hand.

"Oh my God. I'm Victoria Misawa. I'm one of your biggest fans. You're an **excellent** duelist and I've seen **every** one of your duels."

"Thank you. You're a duelist too I bet."

"Yep. Not **nearly** as good as you, but I've been told that I'm okay. I just got into Duel Academy this year."

"Really? What dorm are you in?"

"Ra yellow."

"Pretty good."

"You think?" She asked, and right when he was about to reply they heard Lily and Jaden call her name.

"Victoria!" Jaden yelled, then saw her. "Oh, **there** you are." He said, then saw Yugi and his eyes widened. "Yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-"

"What is it, Jay?" Lily asked after she walked around the corner. Then **she** saw Yugi and they **both** started studdering.

"Yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-yu-" They both studdered.

Yugi turned to Victoria and looked a little freaked out.

"Meet your two biggest fans in the whole wide world. Jaden and Lily." Victoria said.

"Yugi Motou!" They both yelled and he ducked away, but he didn't really have to because Victoria got in front of him and blocked them off.

"Hey! Don't **charge** at him!" Victoria yelled.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-" Lily and Jaden babbled.

"No 'buts'. Charging at someone is wrong."

"Can we atleast introduce ourselves?" Jaden asked.

"Sure, but do it **politely**." She said, then slowly back away.

"I'm Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said as he stuck his hand out.

"Hey! Yugi and Yuki!" Yugi said after he shook Jaden's hand.

"Yeah!" Jaden said.

"And I'm Lily Yuki."

"I figured you two would be related. You look almost **exactly** alike." Yugi said.

"That's exactly what **I** said when I first met Lily." Victoria told him.

-That night-

Everyone was looking for Victoria because she had gone missing. Everyone was worried, expecially Bastion.

_'I can't __**believe**__ she ran off __**again**__. And after she apologized for doing it last night.'_ Bastion thought. Then they all heard a scream and went running to were the scream came from.

When they got there, they all saw Victoria laying on the ground, unconscious, and Marik standing over her, laughing evilly. Then he saw everyone else and smirked.

"**So** glad you all could make it." Marik said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Marik!" Yugi yelled. "How could you?! What did Victoria ever do to **you**?!"

"Nothing, but she was posing a problem. She was wanting to protect Bastion."

"What do you want with me? How do you even know me?" Bastion asked, and everyone else backed up.

"I want your soul."

"My soul?"

"Not so much your soul as it is your soul **monster**." Marik said.

"Hold on." Bastion said. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a good thing... for me... that you don't know what you are capable of."

"I know **perfectly** well what I'm capable of." Bastion said. Then charged for Marik, but Marik moved out of the way and Bastion fell.

"If **that's** what you think you are capable of then you're not even close." Marik said, then realized that Victoria was getting up. He took out the rod and zapped her, causing her to fall limp to the ground again.

"Victoria?" Bastion whispered, suddenly having a brief flashback of his and Victoria's mother falling to the ground and dying. "No." He whispered as a tear escaped his eye. "No, no... NO!" Bastion yelled and as he yelled the last 'no' a strong wind surrounded him and his spirit came out of his body.

_'Damn! I'm too late!'_ Marik thought as he shielded his eyes from the sand blowing everywhere because of the wind surrounding Bastion.

"Duck!" Yugi yelled and they all ducked behind the rock that they were behind.

"How **dare** you hurt my little sister!" Bastion said in a deep, Godlike voice. "I'll kill you for that!" He yelled, and his spirit monster followed Bastion's movements. So Bastion used his spirits hand to try and squash Marik, but Marik got out of the way just in time. That was all Bastion could do because he ran out of energy so his spirit monster had to return to his body and Bastion passed out on the ground.

Marik got away just as everyone ran up to Bastion. Well, almost everyone, Lily and Amanda went up to check on Victoria.

"Bastion!" Jaden said as he ran up to him. Bastion didn't wake up so Jaden just placed Bastion's head on his lap.

"Victoria was passed out the whole time. She doesn't even know what her own brother has been hiding from her." Lily said.

"Who would of guessed that Bastion's spirit monster is the sun god Ra?" Yugi asked.

----------

Ha! **Another** cliffhanger! I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I'm grounded from everything electronic and seeing my friends outside of school for two weeks because someone insulted my brother so I practically broke their arm off. ...But you didn't need to know that!

So I'm on my **brother's** laptop right now while my parents are away at work. THANK YA, BRO! YOU'RE THE **BEST**! So... I might not be able to write another chapter for a while. ...Sorry my fans!


	4. Memories

----------

-The next morning-

Bastion woke up and the first thing he saw was Jaden.

"Jaden? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was me watching Marik zap Victoria with the rod and then everything went blank." Bastion said. Then he tried to get up, but felt a jolt of pain so laid back down. "I feel like I've been kicked by a horse."

"Well... to clear things up... your soul monster came out of your body and practically fought Marik **for** you."

"That reminds me... what did Marik want with **my** soul monster? What's so special about **mine**?"

"You don't know? You soul monster is-" Jaden was cut off when Victoria came into the room and looked pretty pissed off.

"How could you not tell me that?!" Victoria yelled.

"Not tell you **what**?" Bastion asked.

"Don't play dumb, Nii-san! You didn't tell me that your soul monster just **happens** to be 'Ra, The Sun God'!" Victoria yelled.

"What?!" Bastion asked, sitting up quickly, not noticing the pain. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bastion asked after facing Jaden.

"I was just about to when Victoria came into the room and started yelling." Jaden explained.

"You mean you... didn't know?" Victoria asked.

"Of **course** I didn't know." Bastion said. "If I had then I would of said something before this all happened." He said and Victoria bowed her head.

"Sorry about yelling at you. I thought that you had known and had just been keeping it from me." She said.

"It's okay. I could never keep a secret from you anyway."

"Excuse me? Need I remind you about a crush on a certain Jaden Yuki that you had and never told me about." Victoria said, matter-of-factly.

"That wasn't a crush." Bastion said, and Jaden bowed his head sadly.

"Oh yeah? Then what was it?"

"It was then and will always be **true** **love**." Bastion said, and Jaden started beaming while giving his award-winning, trademark 1,000 watt smile.

"Thank you, Bastion! I love you too!" Jaden said as he hugged Bastion tightly.

"Ow! Jaden, that hurts!" Bastion said. So Jaden let go quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind you hugging me... I **enjoy** it actually, but as long as you do it **gently**." Bastion said. So Jaden hugged him again, but made sure to do it gently this time and Bastion hugged him back.

"I'll see you guys later." Victoria said, wanting to give them some alone time. So she turned around and left the room.

-Outside with Victoria-

_'I'm glad that those two are finally happy.'_ Victoria thought with a smile. _'I just wish that I had someone to love like that also.'_ She thought, sadly.

-That night-

Victoria was laying on the ground with everyone else and they were all looking up at the stars.

"Wow! They're beautiful." Syrus said.

"Yeah, they are." Zane agreed.

"What do you think stars are?" Amanda asked.

"That's easy." Bastion replied. "They're balls of fire burning millions or sometimes billions of miles away."

"Yeah, that's the **scientific** way to put it, but I mean in a spiritual kind of way."

"Oh. Well... I don't really look at stars that way."

"Hey, Yugi! What do **you** think?" Lily asked.

"Well... I don't know." Yugi said, and everyone started pleading for him to say something. "Well... someone once told me that... the great Pharaohs are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Jaden asked, then started laughing, but no one else was. "What?"

"Shut up." Chazz said just as Yugi stood up and walked away.

"Oh, I'll go get him." Victoria said, then stood up and followed him.

-With Yugi-

He kept walking until he reached a spot where you could see the palace perfectly. He sighed sadly as he kneeled down by the river.

_'Why? __**Why**__ did he have to go and leave me like this?'_ Yugi thought.

"Yugi?" A kind voice said behind him, and he turned around to see Victoria standing there.

"Oh... hi, Victoria." Yugi replied, sadly.

"You're upset about Yami, aren't you?" She asked as she sat down, and Yugi looked at her, wide-eyed.

"How-"

"I study Egypt. In both it's ancient times and now. **That's** how I know about him."

"We sure could of used you when he was still around... it could of saved us a **lot** of time and effort trying to find out about his past." Yugi said, and she giggled, but could tell that he was still upset about it.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Yugi. But look at it this way... he's still here." Victoria said, and Yugi held his millennium puzzle and concentrated.

"I don't feel anything."

"He's not in **there** anymore."

"I miss him."

"But like I was saying... he is still with us. Whenever I see this land and smell it's scent I feel his presents. These people look to him for wisdom and strength like you once did. And someday... they will look to **you** as well." She said, and he smiled at her.

"You may be young, Victoria, but you're words sound like they're coming from an old, wise person."

"I come from a **long** line of wise folks."

"So I see."

"Are you ready to head back?"

"Yes." Yugi answered, and they stood up, but before they could go anywhere Yugi said something else. "Oh, and Victoria?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... for making me feel better."

"No problem." Victoria said, then walked off with him.

----------

Did you like?


	5. Meeting The Pharaoh

----------

-The next night-

Victoria was walking along with Bastion when all of a sudden they heard this strange noise. It sounded like a cry from a wounded animal or something.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"There's only **one** way to know. Come on. Lets go check it out." Victoria said and was about to walk towards the sound, but Bastion got in front of her.

"The only checking out **we** will do is to check out of **here**."

"Baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Fine. You're a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken either." Bastion said, but when Victoria started doing chicken noises and pecking the ground is when he snapped. "Alright, alright. We'll check it out."

"Now **that's** what I wanna hear." Victoria said. So they went to the place and what they saw surprised them. It was a little cheetah. All alone and without a mother. "Poor thing." Victoria said, and went up to it. The little female was scared of her, but couldn't protect herself. "It's okay. I'm **not** gonna hurt you." She said as she picked her up. Victoria stood up and looked at Bastion. "Can we keep her?"

"Victoria, are you insane? It's a cheetah. No. We have to leave her here."

"Leave her here? But she'll die."

"If the desert wants her then-"

"**I** want her."

"Victoria, I can't allow you to put the others in danger."

"Does she look dangerous to you?!"

"Victoria, that's not the point. What if her mother is trying to look for her and finds her with us?"

"And what if her mother finds her dead?"

"I **can't** let you keep her, Victoria. I know you mean well, but that doesn't mean that this is right. Besides... she can't come back to Duel Academy with us. If you take a creature out of it's enviroment then it'll still die. So there's basically no way that you can keep her without killing her."

"Please, Nii-san. **Please**." Victoria pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

_'Oh no, the puppy dog eyes level __**20**_ Bastion thought.

"Alright, alright, but **only** until we go back."

"But then she'll be so used to us taking care of her that she won't know how to survive in the wild."

"Victoria..." Bastion said, in an almost threatening tone.

"What if I can find someone here to look out for her before we leave? Then she'll be taken care of and I won't have to worry so much."

"That... is **not** a bad idea, but she's **your** responsablity." Bastion said.

"Yay! Thank you, Nii-san! Thank you!" Victoria said as she hugged Bastion. "I promise, I **won't** let you down. You can **trust** me."

-That night-

Victoria was asleep with everyone else, when all of a sudden she heared a voice. It was fimiliar and at the same time... strange. She quietly got up and left without anybody else realizing. She started to follow where the voice was coming from.

She went to the bridge that was over the Nile and went over it. Once she was in the middle of the bridge, a bright light came up and the next thing she knew, she was in ancient times. She could still hear the voice and followed it into a temple.

When she got inside the temple it looked like a small pyramid inside of a big one. All around her where stones of all different demons and monsters and on a seprate part of the wall there where the three stones of the egyptian gods: Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk.

On top of the small pyramid someone stood person and they were singing a strange song in Egyptian which Victoria understood because she could read, write, and speak Egyptian.

She walked her way up to the top of the small pyramid and once she was close enough she realized who it was.

"Pharaoh?" Victoria asked, shocked to see him; actually shocked was an understatement.

When he heard his name (or title) being said, he turned around sharply and saw Victoria standing there. She saw his face and just lost it.

"Oh my God! It's **really** you!" Victoria said.

"Yes, it's me. Victoria I'm guessing, right?"

"You know my name?"

"But of course. I'm the one who was calling you out here with that song."

"But why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Victoria asked, and before the Pharaoh could respond, Mahad walked into the room carrying a pile of stones.

"Pharaoh? I've got the stones you asked for." He said, then saw Victoria. "V-V-Victoria?" He asked, **very** surprised to see her, and accidently dropped the stones.

"I **knew** I knew you from **somewhere**!" Victoria said as she pointed at him.

"Okay, okay. You got me." Mahad said, then looked at the stones. "Forgive me, Pharaoh. I'll pick these up at once." He said as he kneeled down and started picking them up.

"No. It's alright, Mahad. **I'll** do it."Victoria said as she went down the pyramid wall and up to him.

"You? But you're... you're..."

"If you say a girl I **swear** I'll snap." She said.

"That's not what I was thinking at **all**."

"Then what was it?"

"That you're beautiful and it would be a shame for you to get hurt." Mahad said, and Victoria looked at him, completely shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Victoria said as she looked away, but soon enough got cut on one of the pieces. "Ow..."

"See. I was worried that it would happen." Mahad said. "How about next time **listening** to me?"

"I'm sorry, Mahad." Victoria said. "I guess my brother is right. I **am** stubborn and hard-headed. Just like my mother." She said, sadly.

"Stop with the selfpity and come here." Mahad said as he pulled her closer to him so he could look at her cut. He brought her hand closer to his mouth and licked the cut.

"M-Mahad...?" Victoria said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Mahad, stop that." The Pharaoh said, sternly.

"Yes, your magesty." Mahad said, respectfully as he stopped.

_'Man, what's up with __**him**_ Victoria asked herself.

-Later that night (or day in the afterlife world)-

"What was up with earlier?" Victoria asked the Pharaoh.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you telling Mahad to stop like that? He was only trying to make me feel better."

"Maybe I just don't want to see two people together like that."

"Hm... I bet **Yugi** has something to do with that." Victoria said under her breath as she rolled her eyes and the Pharaoh froze.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Victoria said, then sighed. "Look... I'd hate to be rude to a Pharaoh here and everything, but I said that **Yugi** must have something to do with that."

"Don't **ever** say that name in front of me." The Pharaoh said as he stood up.

"What name?" Victoria asked, **pretending** to be innocent. "Oh, you mean "Yugi"?"

"Yes. **That**!"

"Yes? You **want** me to say it? Okay. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi." Victoria said, and the Pharaoh said stomped out of the room and headed outside.

"Victoria... why did you do that?" Mahad said as he came from around the corner.

"Why not? I thought he **liked** Yugi. Why doesn't he want to hear his name?"

"You don't know, do you? It's because..."

-Outside with the Pharaoh-

_'She thinks she can just do what ever she wants to. She may live in the present world, but here in the __**after life**__... she has to go by __**my**__ rules.'_ He thought. _'That stubborn, hard-headed, little-'_

"Tsk, tsk, Pharaoh. What's this I hear? You threatening my daughter?" Someone asked, and the Pharaoh turned around to see a women who looked like an older version of Victoria standing there.

"Meskhenet?" (For those of you taking notes, "Meskhenet" means "Destiny".) "I wasn't threatening anyone. It's **her** who seems to be threatening **me**." He said as he sat down. "She keeps saying that name."

"You mean "Yugi"?" Meskhenet asked, and Yami suddenly felt a stab in his heart.

"Don't **do** that!"

"Sorry."

"You **know** what happens when I hear that name."

"Yeah, you go into a deep depression because..."

-Back inside the palace with Victoria and Mahad-

"Wow! I never thought of it **that** way before." Victoria said.

"So, you'll stop mentioning Yugi around him?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Thank you, Victoria. Why don't you go apologize to the Pharaoh?"

"Yeah." Victoria repeated before walking out to see the Pharaoh (since her mom wasn't there anymore). "Pharaoh?"

"What is it, Victoria?"

"I wanna say... I'm..."

"Apology accepted."

"Huh?" Victoria asked, and the Pharaoh turned around with a smile on his face.

"I've been thinking. Maybe I **was** a little rude."

_'A __**little**_ Victoria thought, sweatdropping, but decided not to mention it out loud.

"But you have to know the reason I don't want to hear... **his** name..."

"It's because you're in love with him." Victoria pointed out, quite bluntly to say the least, and the Pharaoh's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"How-"

"Lucky guess." Victoria said as she shrugged. "But here's a news flash for you, Pharaoh... he's in love with you too."

"I know that."

"...You do?" Victoria asked after she did an anime fall.

"Yeah, of course."

"You know that he loves you the same way you love him?"

"Yes. He told me. We confessed then." The pharaoh said, and Victoria did another anime fall.

"Then, why the hell do you not wanna hear-"

"Because I can never see him again."

Yet again, another anime fall from Victoria. "Oh..." She said, slowly.

"Oh." Yami said.

"You didn't **have** to come here, you know? You could've stayed there with Yugi."

"No. I **had** to come here."

"Oh, give me a break!" Victoria stated in a really annoyed tone. "You **had** to come here. I can't believe a Pharaoh is such an idiot at love. I mean... I like you and you're a **great** Pharaoh, but you are **such** an idiot!"

"Well, it's a little too late to turn back now."

"Yeah... I guess." Victoria said, slowly.

"Anyway... it's nearly sunset, which means it's nearly sunrise in the present time. So, you better be heading back before you stay trapped here forever." The Pharaoh said.

"Yeah..."

-Sunrise-

Victoria got sent back to the present time when the sun went down in the afterlife and the sun was rising in the present time. When she got back, she walked around for a little bit until she ran into Bastion.

"Victoria, where have you been all night?"

"What are you talking about? I've been here?"

"No, you haven't. I woke up in the middle of the night to find you gone and I've been searching for you ever since." Bastion said.

"Nii-san, you're delusional. I've been here. You must of been dreaming."

"Searching for you was **no** dream. If it **was** a dream, I've got to say that it was one of the most realistic dreams I've ever had." Bastion said. "I was **so** worried about you and kept calling your name and you never answered. I was afraid that something **terrible** had happened and that I'd never see you again. Then, you show up and try to make me look like an idiot? How **could** you?!" Bastion said, hurtfulness in his tone as he turned and walked away.

Victoria stood there, feeling ashamed about how she had treated her Nii-san after he had spent all night worrying about her. She sighed before running after her Nii-san to apologize.

-With Bastion-

"Nii-san, wait up!" Victoria said as she caught up to Bastion. "Look... I'm sorry. It's just... I didn't want you to know where I **really** was, because I knew that if I told you-"

"Where were you **really**?" Bastion asked, suddenly struck by suspicion.

"I... um..." Victoria mumbled. _'Oh shit!'_ She thought as she realized exactly what she said. "I was... in the afterlife world, alright?"

"T-the afterlife?" Bastion asked, and Victoria could swear that she saw Bastion's right eye twitch.

"What's the matter, Nii-san?" Victoria asked, but before Bastion could answer, Yugi came around the corner and started talking.

"Victoria, did I hear something about the afterlife?"

"Yes. I went there last night. Speaking of which... **you're** coming with me tonight when I go back."

"And just **who** said that you were going back there?!" Bastion yelled.

"Nii-san, you can't stop destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yes. Don't you see? It's my **destiny** to go there and help them."

-That night-

Victoria woke Yugi up at around 10:30 and headed out to the bridge which would take them into the afterlife. What they didn't know, was that Bastion was awake and sent Isis (the baby cheetah) out after them.

When Victoria and Yugi were at the bridge, they crossed it and the bright light sent them into the afterlife.

Yugi was shocked when he saw what was after the flash of light.

"Wanna see Yami again? I can bring you to him."

"Yes."

"Then follow me." Victoria said as she took Yugi's hand and led him towards the palace. But the closer they got, the more nervous Yugi became before he finally decided that he couldn't do it.

"Victoria, wait! I **can't** do this!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It would be too awkward. It's been too long. I can't do it."

"Aw! Come on! Once you two see each other again you'll be able to deal with it." Victoria said, and Yugi saw Yami come around the corner so he squeaked and hid behind a cactus. Victoria waited for Yami to be out of site before going over and saying something to him. "Just to let you know. That's not really dealing with it." She said, then followed Yami into the palace while Yugi just stayed where he was.

-Inside the palace-

"Yami!" Victoria yelled as she was trying to catch up to the Pharaoh, but he didn't respond. "Yami!" She yelled, but again, no reply. "_**Pharaoh!**_" She yelled, and he turned around.

"_**What?!**_" He yelled back.

"There's someone that you should see."

"Who?" Yami asked, and Victoria grabbed his hand to lead him somewhere.

"You'll see." She said as she lead him outside and to the place where Yugi stayed.

When Yami and Yugi saw each other, well... I guess you could say that emotions broke lose as they ran and practically grabbed each other. (If it was anyone else but Yugi and Yami, I'm guessing Victoria would of lost all of her meals that she had eaten that day.)

"Yugi... I've missed you **so** much!" Yami said as he nuzzled his nose into Yugi's neck.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered. "I've missed you too."

"You know what... I'm just gonna go and let you two have your privacy." Victoria said, but they weren't even really listening, they were too busy focused on each other, so she just walked away with a smile. But then, she thought of something and her smile disappeared. _'Wow! I just realized... I'm all alone again.'_ Victoria said, and sighed, sadly.

"Victoria?" Someone said behind her, and she looked to see Mahad standing there. He walked up to her and took her hand into his. "Are you alright? You sure seem to be a little depressed today... or **tonight** as you would probably say."

"I'm just feeling a little down. **That's** all." Victoria said, and Mahad gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright, Victoria. Everything will be alright. As long as you're near me... I won't let **anything** upset you." He said, and Victoria was shocked.

_'Maybe I'm __**not**__ alone after all.'_ Victoria thought.

----------

Whoa! This is a **freakin'** long chapter! Well... I hope you all love it anyways and pretty, pretty **please** review and tell me what you think! I **CARE** IF IT'S A FLAME!!!!


End file.
